


Not Obsessed

by midnighteclipse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reader need to recognize her feelings, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, originally written for a tumblr writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: Based on a writing challenge on tumblr. The prompt I chose was Steve Rogers and the quote "Nobody's seen you in days."





	Not Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was so hard to write. I fought tooth and nail against writer’s block to get this down and I’ve finally reached a point where I’m mildly satisfied with it. I’d be more disappointed in myself if I didn’t at least try to post something for whirlybirbs challenge on tumblr. I hope this is okay. This is an everybody lives in the Tower AU set around 2015. Except AOU didn’t happen and Sam, Bucky, and Thor lives with the team. Pietro isn’t explicitly mentioned as much but he’s in there too. It’s been a while since I’ve written a reader insert so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I know some of you have been expecting me to update my Bucky fics. I'm sorry that I have yet to deliver. Hopefully this sort of makes up for it if only just a little bit. he Steve Rogers tag has been pretty dry lately so, here ya go.

You weren't obsessed with Steve Rogers. You weren't, okay? No matter what Wanda or Nat said it was perfectly normal to notice his absence. It was perfectly normal to wonder where he was and what he was doing and who he might be doing it with. Especially since he's been gone for four days.

 

There weren't any missions. Bucky had been pretty tight-lipped about what exactly was going on and Sam would just split into this knowing grin that grated you. There was nothing wrong with wondering where Steve Rogers was.

 

He was the team leader. He was the morale booster of the team. He was even a bit of a father figure to some of the team members like Wanda, Vis, and Peter. He was your friend.

 

So why hadn't he told you that he was leaving? And why hadn't he been responding your texts like he usually did? (You only sent two as you didn't want to come off as nosy.) You were starting to worry.

 

You had mostly kept these worries to yourself after Wanda had teased you after expressing them. It wasn't weird to worry about Steve. If only he had actually /read/ his frickin messages and promptly responded to them you wouldn't be so worried.

 

You sighed, sitting at the kitchenette and picking at your lunch. But then it wasn't your business was it? You hadn't known Steve for that long. You had only joined a few months after Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vis. It's not like you were close to him. And he wasn't exactly a forthcoming guy.

 

"What's with the long face?"

 

You flinched, violently, fork clattering to the floor at Steve's feet. Your face felt unbearably hot as you apologized and scrambled to pick up the offending utensil. You straightened yourself and set the fork down on the counter.

 

You looked back at Steve. He looked more worn down than usual. And that was saying something.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Where were you?"

 

You clammed up. That wasn't what you had meant to say, You were supposed to be cool, casual, nonchalant. That was anything but.

 

"What?" His brow furrowed in confusion. Obviously, that wasn't the greeting he had been expecting.

 

"Well-- I mean.  **_Nobody's seen you in days_ ** . And no one knew where you were. I- I thought-- And you didn't answer my texts."

 

Steve's shoulders slumped a bit. "I'm sorry. I've just been... dealing with some things lately. I haven't even had a chance to look at my phone." He put a hand on your shoulder and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

 

"I wasn't worried," you blurted. "It's just weird. You know what? It's none of my business. Forget I said anything."

 

You took a step back, his hand fell from you shoulder. You grabbed your food and brushed past him. You paused halfway out the door and looked back at him over your shoulder.

 

"Welcome back, Steve."

 

"Thank you."

 

Your face burned and you couldn't get out of that room fast enough. You didn't even notice Sam until you had all but rammed into him.

 

"Woah, where are you running off to so fast?" His hands steadied you and you were just grateful you hadn't spilled your lunch all over his t-shirt.

 

"Nowhere. I wasn't running."

 

"Uh-huh." He looked past you and a grin slowly formed on his face.

 

You didn't like that look. You side-stepped Sam, clutching your bowl of food close to your chest and blatantly ignoring his gaze.

 

"So's Cap back yet?"

 

"Yeah." You shrugged. "He just came back I think."

 

"Hope you gave him a warm welcome." He smirked.

 

You bristled. "Why?"

 

"Things have been tough back in D.C. for him. You know Peggy's been sick, right?"

 

You were taken aback by the sudden seriousness in Sam's voice.

 

"She has?"

 

"Yeah. They had her moved to another hospice care. Steve went to help her adapt to the change and help get family out."

 

"Oh. I didn't know that." You suddenly felt really guilty.

 

"Yeah, he doesn't like talking about those kinds of things. You know how he is."

 

"Yeah..."

  
  


It was Team Bonding night, Family Night if you asked Steve or Tony, and you still hadn't shaken off the guilt from your little outburst. And you hadn't exactly had the time to speak with Steve again what with training and conflicting schedules the whole week. Now that you thought about it, this was the only time you actually got to sit down with everyone in the last week.

 

After long deliberation you had all settled on an easy night watching movies. Just as Tony was putting in the DVD Steve got up.

 

"I'll go take care of the snacks."

 

"I'll help." You blurted it out before you could take it back and followed after him. You once again found yourself ignoring Sam's sly smile.

 

Steve was setting out some chips silently and sent you a smile.

 

"I'll take care of the popcorn." You moved around him and headed towards the counters.

 

You huffed as you opened the cabinets. Thor had left the popcorn on the top shelf again. You looked over a shoulder and cast a withering look as the god grinned at you from one of the couches.

 

You sighed and began climbing into the counter to grab the boxes.

 

"Need some help."

 

"I'm fine," you grunted, stretching your hand out.

 

You heard a sigh behind you and a sudden warmth as Steve came up behind you, reached over you, and plucked the boxes off the shelf. You felt you face flush from the close proximity. You hadn't even realized you were holding your breath until he stepped back to give you space to get down.

 

"Thanks, Steve." You turned around and rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly.

 

"No problem."

 

"So…"

 

"Listen, I wanted to say thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"For worrying about me."

 

"Oh." You shifted anxiously on your feet. "It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Sam and Bucky wouldn't tell me so I got worried. I mean, it's what friends do, right?"

 

Steve smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Yeah, it is."

 

He tossed the popcorn box up and back in his hand. "Now, popcorn."

 

You grinned back. "Right. Popcorn."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who's bothered sticking around this long.


End file.
